A “sticky note” is a piece of stationery with a re-adherable strip of adhesive on the back, designed for temporarily attaching notes to documents and to other surfaces such as walls, desks and table-tops, computer displays, etc. Despite its re-adherable strip, a sticky note is often used a single time before being discarded. This is due to that one generally writes a note or notes on the sticky note rendering it unusable for writing a different note or notes. With the increase in awareness of environmental issues, including paper recycling, use of sticky notes may be considered by some to be wasteful. This is especially true in view of that re-adherable strip may render a sticky note non-recyclable.
Consequently, an alternative device and method which alleviates problems of the prior art as discussed previously are needed.